Always Knock
by Jurodan
Summary: Raven is doing something she really shouldn't be doing, but she still expects people to have manners. Too bad Cyborg doesn't.


Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Always Knock

"Keep going, we're almost there, one more crunch and… all right everyone, time to loosen up!" The voice that issued from the TV was filled frantic enthusiasm as a figure danced around on the screen waving it's arms around to loosen up the muscles... or perhaps it was just a controlled body spasm at this point. Raven vaguely wondered what had possessed her to use _this_ particular video to exercise to today. She must have looked almost as ridiculous as the man on the tape did.

He started a new exercise, a simple step exercise where all you did was get onto and off of a step pad. She felt frustrated; how was this supposed to help her? She felt like a gerbil on a wheel!

"What _are_ you doing?"

Raven was stuck in mid-movement, a foot frozen in air and her arms stuck at weird angles. She couldn't even breathe.

Cyborg took a step inside the exercise area, "Is that… Richard Simmons?" He pointed to the television, "Are you… are you dancing to the oldies?"

It was at that moment her cheeks turned red and the television exploded. Her breath became rapid and she turned and looked at him, "Don't tell anyone. Please, Cyborg."

"Aw man, Beast Boy would kill me if he ever knew that I held this back from him…" Cyborg said shaking his head, and all the blood drained from Raven's face, leaving her a shade paler than normal. "But all right… you owe me one though."

Raven let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, and then nearly fell over from sustaining the most ridiculous and awkward pose she had ever been in. Cyborg took a step and put a hand on her shoulder, steadying her. "I think you've had enough embarrassment for one day, no need for you to fall on your face too."

She blushed again but attempted to hide it, then stood, brushing herself off, "Thanks..."

"Are those Starfire's arm guards or something?" He asked, looking at the long silver cuffs on her arms.

Raven shifted uncomfortably, "She gave me a pair. My sleeves had a bad tendency to roll up when I exercised, these keep them in place."

He nodded, "Why don't you wear them outside of… dancing to the oldies." He said a smile curling on his lips.

"Look, I just grabbed a random tape, I didn't look at it, ok? Is that clear?" She said in frustration.

He held his hands up defensively, "Sorry, sorry, don't worry, I wont tell anyone… it's just that… Richard Simmons? Raven… why didn't you take the tape out and smash it?"

Raven frowned, "I don't know whose it was. I told you, I just grabbed a random tape."

"Well as long as it wasn't yours." Cyborg said, scratching the back of his head, "I guess I should have knocked first, huh?"

"Yes, you should have." She glared at him for a moment, "Even if it is the training room."

"Well, I certainly didn't expect you to be dancing to the oldies." He snickered.

Her face was flush, but she pointed at him at him, "If you tell…"

"I wont." He held his hands back up "But I have to get you while I can." Raven glowered at him, but remained silent. Cyborg shrugged, looking at the ruined entertainment center, "Well… in a way, this is good. I was hoping to upgrade the entertainment system in here anyway."

"Just remember not to tell anyone… ok Cyborg?" Raven asked a final time, taking a long look at him. He nodded and she mentally sighed with relief, her face returning to its usual deadpan, "And next time knock before you enter a room."

"Why?" He smirked and pointed to the ruined entertainment center, the tape, or what remained of it, hanging loosely from the shattered VCR, "You buying a replacement?"

Author's Note: This is based off of my friend InAbsentia's picture: Raven Revamped (http/www.deviantart. com/deviation/27080770/ remove the space, I can't post it as a link), just my impression of what the picture is really about. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
